


twister

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder may not be the smartest person in the world, but he's pretty sure this has been the dumbest thing he has ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twister

**Author's Note:**

> set directly after the events of 4x14 "I Do"

Ryder may not be the _smartest_ person in the world, but he's pretty sure this has been the _dumbest_ thing he has ever done.

Marley was just being _nice_. She had just given him that Valentine gift as a _friend_ —which was way more than he had been hoping to get in the first place anyway—and he… he just _had_ to ruin it by letting all his dumb _feelings_ in the way.

Now, not only will Marley never consider going out with him, but she probably won't ever speak to him again either.

And Jake…  Oh God. He hadn't even thought about Jake. Well, he did, briefly, when we leaned in and thought about how wrongwrongwrongthisisallsowrongican'tdothis and did it anyway.

Yeah… Jake was probably gonna kill him, wasn't he.

“Hey,” speak of the devil, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “You got a minute? I need to talk to you about something,” and Ryder swears, swears his heart got caught in his throat, beating loud enough for the world to hear: heknowsheknowsohgodohgodheknowsohgodhe _knows_. He totally _knows_.

And now… “And now?” And now, he might as well have admitted his guilt instead of squeaking like a cornered little mouse.

Jake merely looks at him strangely in response, his eyebrows furrowing in either concern or suspicion. Ryder gulps and prays for neither. “ _Dude_ ,” Jake says, shaking him playfully. “You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost.”

Ryder attempts to smile. “Yeah… mine. I mean—fine. _I'm_ fine. Totally fine.”

“ _Okaaay_ ," Jake concedes, not entirely convinced. “If you say so.”

“Uh yeah,” Ryder coughs, attempting to change the subject. “So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Ah, right. Well, you see, I was planning a little something for Marley. You know, to kinda make up for the whole awkwardness at Valentine's. _Aaand_ , I was wondering if you could be my coach again," and Jake just looks at him, all hopeful and best-friend-y, as if he didn't just totally kiss his girlfriend moments ago, as if he wasn't lying to him this very moment, as if he was still the guy who deserved to be his friend.

God, if Ryder wasn't so touched, it might have made him throw up from the guilt. “Wh-what are friends for, right?”

Jake smiles at him, bright like a police officer's headlights. “Thanks a lot, bro,” he says, punching him on the arm. “I knew I could count on you. I'll text you the details later, okay?"

“Yeah, sure,” Ryder sighs, sinking into his locker as Jake walks off into the hallway. “You can count on me, all right…” to ruin absolutely _everything_.


End file.
